This invention relates to a wave-dampening apparatus for a waterbed and more particularly to an apparatus which is extremely economical and therefore cost effective.
Many types of apparatuses have been provided for dampening the wave action within the bladder of a waterbed mattress. One method of dampening the wave action within the waterbed mattress is to substantially fill the bladder with a fibrous material. Although such an apparatus does dampen the wave action within the mattress, the fibrous material reduces the comfort of the bed as well as being fairly expensive.
Layers of fibrous material have also been inserted into the bladder of the waterbed mattress with the layers of fibrous material having a thickness less than the thickness of the bladder. Since the wave action occurs in the upper portion of the mattress, the layer of fibrous material must be somehow floated on the water if the desired wave-dampening action is to be achieved. One method of floating the layer of fibrous material is to sew or otherwise tie strips of foam material to the layer of fibrous material. The requirement of sewing or tying the float members to the layer of fibrous material is time-consuming and results in high labor costs. Additionally, the float members sometimes become detached from the layer of fibrous material and the effectiveness of the fibrous material is therefore severely reduced.
Another method of floating the fibrous material within the mattress is to embed STYROFOAM expanded, rigid, polystyrene plastic pellets or particles in the fibrous material. However, the pellets or particles do not remain in the fibrous material and sometimes clog or plug any pump or filtering devices associated with the mattress.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved wave-dampening apparatus for use with a waterbed mattress.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device of type described which is cost effective.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a wave-dampening apparatus for a waterbed mattress comprising a layer of fibrous material having a plurality of elongated float members embedded in the fibrous material in a spaced-apart relationship.
A further object of the invention is to provide a wave-dampening apparatus for use with a waterbed mattress which includes float members embedded in a layer of fibrous material in such a manner that the float members will not become disengaged therefrom.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a wave-dampening apparatus for use with a waterbed mattress which may be easily installed in the mattress bladder.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.